


Sweet but Bitter Honey

by Wings_Clipped



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort/Angst, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fights, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), References to Drugs, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, more people in the future will show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Clipped/pseuds/Wings_Clipped
Summary: A rewrite of "The boy with auburn hair"--Quackity didn't know how different this school year would be for him despite knowing that two of his friends were graduating. Only seeing them after school, he didn't expect himself to be in a love triangle or so he thought. Truly, he was blinded by honey.Karl expected the same year even if Bad was graduating. No one was really upset except Skeppy but he was happy with his boyfriend Sapnap and all his friends. What he didn't plan was for his new friend to fall for him. He was the one able to see through the honey.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Antfrost & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost & VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 22





	Sweet but Bitter Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638572) by [reidingrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidingrainbow/pseuds/reidingrainbow). 



Huffing softly, the ravenette began to unlock his locker while thinking about what to do that day. As Wilbur and Schlatt were graduating this following school year, it would leave his group with their group now less than they expected. God, he was thinking too much for this early in the morning… 

Quackity looked around the lockers to see if any of his friends were there; unable to locate anyone as all of them weren’t this early. Sighing, he would kill for a cigarette from Schlatt. Normally he wouldn’t take any type of drugs this early because being around his parents, however the idea of two of his friends leaving him. 

It felt eerie because of how long they had been there. Even if his feelings of fear, hatred and love never went away for the infamous con artist. After all the harm that happened, he couldn’t let go of him. 

Once again, wrapped up in his thoughts led him to not watch where he was going; after he got his books from his newly locked locker. Walking to where to meet his friends, hearing a person, who sounded like an angel, cry out “Ow! What the honk?!” 

Blinking and staying still for a moment, the latino student offers his hand ; despite hating everyone staring at him. He expected some because obviously he knocked over another person. But, everyone was staring at them. 

With the taller accepting the helping hand to get off the floor. 

All the talking faded while his voice cracked quietly from the anxiety saying “I am sorry about that, didn’t mean to pull that crap.” 

The auburn hair male with the angelic voice just let a small giggle out at his apology. “It’s fine, I decided to be chased around by Punz after taking his necklace.” 

He was referring to the violent football player Punz? Still alive after taking his important necklace, that no one could take. Let alone touch it. 

“Oh, are you two close…?” 

“Yup! Dude is a nimrod and I just wanted to play around.” Auburn chirped out, before introducing himself. “My name is Karl Jacobs, I am one of Jimmy and Dream’s friends.” 

That's why everyone went silent. 

Dream somehow ruled their school with other in fear of certain friends of him while Jimmy or Mr. Beast was known to be the school big fundraiser and event organizer. 

“My name is Alexis, but everyone calls me Quackity. Karlos.” His mind was screaming when he said that. However Quackity’s thoughts relaxed; hearing Karl let out small laughter at the joke. 

“Karl, you better give me, my god damn pendant.” A terrifying voice said in their direction, 

\-- 

Green eyes stared at the ash blonde football player before a giggle left his mouth again. Walking over to his friend, waving bye to Quackity. 

“Whatever nimrod.” He said before giving the golden pendant back with Punz sighing after. Before his question was asked about his new buddy after walking away from most people; “Who's the new friend there? Trying to replace your Panda?” 

The last piece was a joke but made Karl pout because of his friend knowing he was clingy to his boyfriend and like him jealous. 

“No, I could never replace Nick with anyone.” 

“I know, I know but actually, who’s your new friend?” 

“Quackity, he smells a bit of drugs. Not weed though.” 

Punz raised an eyebrow at him, teasing by asking “How does Mr. Karl Jacobs knows about weed?” With more laughter in response to him trying to push him away using both of his arms. 

“You guys are weed addicts.” He replies before falling silent since it was only a few more seconds before they came into the empty classroom where they were chilling out for now, 

“Hi Ponk.” 

“Hi Punz, Karl.” Coming face to face with the dark brunet from South Africa, beside him were a sleeping Sam who had taken off his mask and his younger brother Purpled. The chai blonde stared at them before nodding as to acknowledge them, returning to his game and leaning against his sibling. 

\-- 

With him immediately running to Sapnap who was talking to Bad, easily getting his attention. Punz went to sit with Dream who had an asleep George in his lap, probably not allowed to move him. 

“Hi pretty boy.” 

“Hi!” Was all he said before pressing a kiss on Sapnap’s cheek and settling under his arm, with him sticking his tongue at Bad who rolled his eyes. 

“You two are being memers.” 

“You are my older brother Bad, I can blame you for raising me like this with Skeppy.” 

“You don’t.” Sounding out their small debate by watching everyone else in the room: not everyone was here yet so there was still space to sit or sleep in, with the people already there choosing where normally they would go to ditch certain classes. 

Though he noticed Skeppy came and knew it was to drag Bad somewhere else. 

Knowing Bad, the jet black haired would end up giving into him. He normally could act like a brat or act chaotic but; if the chestnut male wanted something, the other would give in and get him it. 

Pressing another kiss onto the younger chestnut male got him some attention he wanted, with a kiss from his boyfriend. Even though he moved his comfortable spot onto his lap. Before he whispered in his ear; “Watch Ponk, Purpled and Sam.” 

Looking at the three, knowing it would be amusing. 

\-- 

Sam groaned quietly and moved his head up to look from where he was sleeping: Ponk was still by his left with his younger brother taking most of his attention for some game. Probably bedwars knowing Purpled. 

Having moved his chair, he said “Ponk. Ponky.” 

Seeing brown eyes now on him, with the reply “Yes Sammy?” 

“Give me a hug.” Really wanting affection from his… Sam honestly didn’t know what he and Ponk were but the easiest title he used was his Valentine. With him more or less laying on top of the South African, having one of his arms around the smaller stomach. 

Ponk sighed but said before being cut off “Okay, su.” 

“No. Go back to sleep.” Purpled said before leaving the game he was in, and pushing the arm off his brother. 

“... Do you make it your job to annoy me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then you are doing an amazing job.” 

“Thank you.” 

Ponk just sighed but let Sam hug him with the topic changing to figuring out what side hustles they can do. 

(Though he has to ignore his friends' horribly, held back, laughter from what just happened.)

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be fully Quackity's


End file.
